The Secret Weapon
by julia3132
Summary: After the demise of Glee, Blaine and Sam separately attempt new activities, but will those activities bring them together in the end? Bonus Chapters are one-shots based on original story (Chapters 1-4). Canon Divergent following Episode 4x08 'Thanksgiving'. Written for Thumblr Blam Week 2016.
1. Chapter 1: Polyester

Chapter Summary: Sam sees Blaine, well a part of Blaine, in a different light.

 ** _Polyester_**

Blaine was standing next to his locker, beginning to regret the decision he had just made.

"Are you sure they aren't too tight?" he asked the female Cherrios that surrounded him.

"No Blaine, that is how the pants are supposed to fit" Brittany assured him.

Kitty let out a smirk "You wear pants ten times tighter than that uniform everyday YBR."

"OK, that nickname has got to end. Just because Sue called me 'Young Burt Reynolds' that one time doesn't mean you girls need to make her happy by calling me that. And yes, my pants may be a little tight, but (in a whisper) _she's making me wear a thong with these so I won't have panty lines."_

Brittany giggled, "We all wear thongs Blaine. And I think you broke Tina."

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Sam was walking down the hallway with Jake and Ryder, discussing the younger boys' decisions to join the basketball team since Glee had ended.

"Sam, you're the only one that hasn't found a new activity." Jake explained.

"Really, you are telling me that Blaine actually joined ANOTHER activity. What else was there?"

"That!" Ryder laughed as he pointed toward Blaine in his Cheerio's uniform. Sam was going to join his friends in laughter until he saw Blaine spin and stick out his ass.

 _Humina…humina…humina…humina…humina…ass…ass…ass…ass…ass…Wait?..What?_ "Blaine joined the Cheerios?"

Unique literally ran into them as she tried to stop herself while wearing roller blades "You didn't hear. Hell, I thought Coach Sylvester cheered loud enough that they heard her in New York when he joined. Evidently, that completed her 'Ultimate Trifecta' in that she got rid of Mr. Schue—at least for now, Glee Club is over and Blaine is on her squad. Kitty said that she even cancelled practice so she could take Robin to the mall to see Santa. Evidently Sue believes in Christmas miracles again."

Sam turned to Jake and Ryder and announced "I want to play basketball with you guys."

"Huh? I'm confused. You want to…" Jake was asking but Sam interrupted, as he continued to stare across the hall at Blaine's ass.

"Yeah. I want to play. You're right. I need something and I want to play with you guys."

"OK? Well, Jackson broke his ankle yesterday so there could be an opening. We can ask coach."

Sam finally took his eyes away from Blaine and practically took off toward the gym.

"What's gotten into him?" Unique wondered aloud. The other former-Glee Clubbers just shrugged and then tried to catch-up with Sam.

 ** _3 Hours Later_**

Sam was on his way to the gym for his basketball try-out. He couldn't quite figure out why he was doing this. Sure he liked basketball, but never really played any more than quick pick-up games. Sam decided to go tell the coach thanks, but no thanks when he heard noises coming from the former choir room. When he peeked in, Sam saw one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. Blaine was standing there, in his Cheerios uniform, swiveling his hips, attempting to keep three hula hoops from falling. Sam was mesmerized. He just watched as Blaine's ass went back and forth and around and around.

"Sammy?! What are you doing here?" Blaine called out, ripping Sam from his daze.

"Uh, oh, I had to see for myself. Cheerios, huh?"

"Yes, we joined together" interjected Tina, but Sam was thankful for the interruption because he was finding himself in desperate need of a mailman and Tina worked just fine.

"Get lost Fish Lips!" Becky Jackson yelled "Gay Blaine needs to keep his fine ass moving!"

Blaine gave Becky one of his 1000 watt smiles "Becky, we just need a few minutes. OK?"

Becky gave Blaine a smile and a giggle "OK, Blaine" then she turned to Sam and yelled "You've got 3 minutes!"

Knowing he needed to say something, Sam asked "I thought Brittany said that Cheerio practice was cancelled?"

"It was. This is conditioning for newbies. Evidently you have to have a strong core and ass if you are going to be a Cheerio" Blaine informed him "Where are you going?"

"Oh, yeah, I have basketball try-outs. Well, I better go. Becky's kind of scary. See ya later! Bye!"

Blaine faced Tina "That was weird. He told me that he didn't want to play sports this year so he could concentrate on improving his grades. I know Coach Beiste wanted him for quarterback and Coach Roz was a real bitch when he told her that he wasn't going to be on the Guppies this year."

"Maybe it's like you and the Cheerios. He's only trying-out because Glee is over."

"Sounds logical" Blaine agreed "But something just seems…off"

 ** _1 Hour After That_**

Sam was actually enjoying himself. He was not the best basketball player in the world, but he was athletic and could pass the ball pretty well. He, Jake and Ryder were talking to the Coach about a particular play when Blaine and the other Cheerios walked in. Sam was fine until Blaine turned around and bent over to tie his shoe, sticking his ass in the air.

 _Humina….humina…humina…ass..ass.._ "Evans!" Coach yelled, bringing Sam out of his trance "Run the play!" _Ok, I'm supposed to bring the ball up the court and then pass it to Jake or Thomas, depending on who is open. Ok, Jake is covered and Ryder has Thomas boxed out. What do I do? Uh, oh, look and Blaine standing there. What is he doing? Oh fuck, he's demonstrating how he kept those hula hoops up! Oh Fuck! ARRGGG!_

Everyone in the gym watched as Sam took the ball up the middle, evaded Ryder's block and DUNKED the ball. "Evans!"

"I know Coach. I don't know what came over me. That wasn't what you wanted me to do."

"Who gives a shit?! You dunked the ball! Didn't know you had it in you! You're in my starting line-up!"

"I didn't know I had it in me either" Sam mumbled to himself before being "attacked" with congratulations. Sam was confused. He had never done anything like that before. Would he be able to do it again?

Sam and the team were headed toward the locker room when Blaine finally caught up to them. "Sam, that was awesome! It was just..just..I can't even describe how fantastic that was. I'm so glad I'll get to see you play every game."

"You're going to come to every game? Awww, thanks B."

"Don't be silly Sam. I'm a _Cheerio_ now. We _cheer_ for teams. Of course I will be there."

Sam started to think about what Blaine said. _He's going to be at every game. Wearing that uniform. This cannot be good. Every time he does something in those polyester pants that makes his ass stick out, I freak! I mean why is this happening? He always wears tight pants but seeing him in those just makes me ARRGGG!_

And with that, Sam literally threw the basketball that was in his hands across the gym, where it sailed through the air and went through the basket with a swish. Nothing but net. Everyone just stared. 

**_Note_** : I know on the show that Blaine only had one hula hoop, but I figured 3 would give Sam more hip/ass action to drool over.


	2. Chapter 2: The Streak

Chapter Summary: Sam's newfound obsession is making his life better in ways he never imagined.

Note: I am attempting to portray Sam as a basketball player and Blaine as a cheerleader. While I do have knowledge in both areas, I am by no means an expert in either.

 ** _The Streak_**

Sam was enjoying basketball. He had not demonstrated any super-human basketball skill since that first day, but he was playing well if he did say so himself.

Sam had also not had any "Blass" (Blaine's ass) episodes even though Blaine wore his uniform every day. However, Sam had found himself noticing more and more about Blaine, and not necessarily "bro" things.

He noticed how the golden flakes in Blaine's eyes would sparkle when he laughed at one of Sam's impressions.

He noticed how Blaine would furrow his brow when Sam would refer to himself as "dumb" or "stupid". Then he noticed how Blaine would take whatever Sam was confused about and would rephrase it in a way that made sense to him.

He noticed how the sound of Blaine's laugh was as beautiful as his singing voice.

He noticed how Blaine spent extra time with Marley every day, making sure she was eating properly and more importantly, making sure she wasn't blaming herself for what happened at Sectionals.

What Sam really noticed was that he was noticing all of these things about Blaine and not about Brittany, his girlfriend.

 ** _Night of the 1_** ** _st_** ** _basketball game_**

Everyone was excited for the first game and they were particularly excited that it was in their home gym. The Cheerios had made new spirit signs and everything was all decked out in red and white. Blaine was a little nervous, but he was a performer so he was sure he would rise to the occasion. His only real worry was this new stunt he and Kitty were going to debut.

Sam and the team were a little nervous also. Practices had gone well, but McKinley had only won three games last season and they were starting off by playing the District Champs. Although no one _said_ anything, Sam could tell that everyone was looking for the player he was on try-out day. Sam just knew that what had happened was an aberration. He just wasn't that guy.

At the start of the 4th quarter, the Titans were only down by six points. Coach was praising them for how they had played so far and was giving Sam a play to call when they returned. All of a sudden the team heard the crowd go wild and they all looked to see what was going on. Blaine was holding Kitty up above his head. His arms were straight and he had one of her feet in each hand. Suddenly, he let go of one foot and she went up into a Scorpion pose. _He is holding her up with one hand! Who knew the little guy was so strong! Crap! Look at the sliver of skin above his right hip where his uniform top has ridden up. Fuck! Look how his right ass cheek tightens up as he holds Kitty above his head. Blass! Blass! Blass!_

The horn blew, bringing Sam out of his "Blass induced" daze. He brought the ball down the court, trying desperately to remember the play the coach had drawn up. Suddenly, a player from the other team came out of nowhere, trying to steal the ball. Sam did a spin move, bounced the ball between the other player's legs, and then set up at the 3-point line, sinking the shot and cutting the other team's lead in half. So, not the play the coach called, but no one seemed to care. Sam looked over and saw Blaine cheering. Cheering for him.

That was all it took. Sam played like he was trying out for the Harlem Globetrotters. He couldn't miss, no matter how ridiculous the shot. McKinley won 82-70.

No one questioned what happened with Sam, they were just happy it did. However, Sam was more than aware of what happened. Blass happened. The only real question was whether or not this was a one-time thing.

 ** _Game 2_**

Blaine completed a split-jump complete with toe touch.

Sam scored 32 points and McKinley won by 27.

 ** _Game 3_**

While stretching, Blaine went from a full squat to a standing toe touch.

On the first play of the game, Sam stole the ball and then went in for the dunk. McKinley won by 12.

 ** _Game 4_**

Blaine and Brittany went back-to-back then Blaine bent over and flipped Brittany over his head.

Sam had 8 steals and 14 assists. McKinley won by 30.

It did not escape Sam that whenever he played well, Blaine had done something to show off his ass. It also didn't escape Sam that Blaine did something to show off his ass at every game. He needed help. Help that wasn't going to judge him. He needed Puck, but he was in L.A.

There was someone else, but this was way outside of the box.

 ** _3 hours prior to Game 5: Undisclosed Location_**

"Let me get this straight. You are asking me to go to your basketball game and watch to see if there is a direct correlation between Blaine doing some cheerleading move that showcases his ass and you becoming Lebron James. And you want no one to see me do this."

"Yes, Sebastian, that is exactly what I am asking. I believe I need an expert and the way you have studied Blaine's ass for the last year and a half makes you one."

"OK, Sam, all kidding aside, are you alright? Is this an ass kink or are you actually developing feelings for Blaine?"

"I don't know" Sam sighed "I love Brittany, she's my girlfriend, but everything with Blaine is just so _Blaine_."

"I actually understand what you mean, but what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Blaine is leaving in the morning to see Kurt."

"Oh, hell, no! OK, I can't believe I am saying this but I will go watch your game and I will make sure that Killer doesn't see me. However, if this is more than an ass fetish, you need to promise me you are going to do something about it. Either way, just don't hurt him. I owe Blaine a lot after what happened last year and his happiness matters to me."

"I know. Thanks Sebastian. Wait, don't you have Warbler practice?"

"That's a story for another day."

 ** _Game 5_**

During a time-out, the band plays _Jumpin' Jumpin'_ so Blaine and the other Cheerios **_TWERK_**!

Sam scores a season-high 50 points and McKinley won by 20.

McKinley was 5-0 for the first time in school history.

Sebastian texted Sam telling him that his theory about Blass affecting his play was absolutely possible and that they would talk after the holiday. In the meantime, Sam needed to figure out what the hell he wanted. Also, Sebastian would try to think of ways to sabotage any potential Klaine reunion while he was in Paris. No matter what happened between Blaine and Sam he was not going to let that train wreck back on the tracks.

Note: _Jumpin' Jumpin'_ : Elliott, Chad; Knowles, Beyoncé; Moore, Rufus 1999


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Blass

Chapter Summary: Sam has a confusing week, yet things begin to become clearer

 ** _Back To Blass_**

 ** _8 days later_**

Sam was sitting at a table in the Lima Bean, staring into his quickly cooling cup of tea. He was waiting for Blaine. He was going to hear about Blaine's trip to see Kurt. Sam was not ready. Not ready to know what happened. Not ready for whatever feelings would come with knowing what happened. His anxiety over his ever changing feelings for Blaine had already caused him to do some pretty stupid things. While Blaine may scold Sam for referring to himself or his actions as stupid, someone else had not had any issues in doing so.

 ** _***Flashback: 1 hour prior, phone conversation with Sebastian_**

 _Are you stupid or just stupid? You married Brittany?_

 _I know Sebastian, I was there. It wasn't real._

 _Doesn't matter Einstein! You thought it was. That is all Blaine will know. I thought I told you to not hurt him, and if he has ANY feelings for you, which by the way I think he does, THIS IS GOING TO HURT HIM! Probably doesn't matter anyway. Has Satan heard about this? Because that evil bitch is going to HURT YOU! BAD!_

 _Yes, Santana heard what happened. Finn gave me the head's up and said she will be at my basketball game tomorrow._

 _No, Sammy, this is great! You are the Titan B-ballin' stud-muffin. No one will let her near you if she looks like she will do you bodily harm. By the way, have you decided what you want to about Blaine?_

 _Well, not…really…but…I don't_

 _Oh SHUT UP! If you don't know what you want to do, date me._

 _WHAT?!_

 _What…I'm gorgeous, sexy, rich, confident, charming, insanely talented, athletically gifted, open in my fabulous gayness, but not a walking stereotype like Hummel. I drive a Porsche, speak fluent French…_

 _Yes, yes, Sebastian, that's all great, BUT YOU'RE A DUDE!_

 _Well, so is BLAINE!_

 _Oh!_

 _Sam, I'm pretty sure you're not gay._

 _Why would you say that?_

 _Sam, you may not gay, but you are OBVIOUSLY in love with someone who is and unfortunately you may not have a lot of time to figure things out, especially if the Great Klaine Reunion went well. What I will tell you is that none of this is fair to Brittany, even though she knows nothing of what's really happening. Meet Santana before the game. Tell her you were caught up in the craziness, but it all made you realize that Brittany is still in love with her._

 _Brittany IS still in love with her._

 _Great, even better. Convince her to go with you to talk to Brittany about things. It will hurt, but it will really be better for everyone. Then go stare at Blass and see if you start channeling Kobe Bryant. Maybe this is not even an issue anymore._

 _Ok, thanks for the advice. I really do appreciate this._

Sam came back from the flashback playing in his head only to see Blaine sitting across from him. Coughing.

"You ok, B? What's up with the cough?"

"I think I'm starting to come down with something. What's up with marrying Brittany?"

"I don't know. What's up with Kurt?"

"I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"I guess we do."

Sam and Blaine wound up having good talk. Blaine had a nice visit with Kurt and they were in a better place, but not back together. Sam was ok with that. They also talked about the whole marrying Brittany thing and how he was going to talk to Santana. Sam blamed his bazaar behavior on the pressures he was having from his parents, coaches and team mates about basketball.

Sam had received several offers for college scholarships to some big name schools. He knew he couldn't accept one, but everyone around him could not figure out why. Sam couldn't just say "The only way I could accept a basketball scholarship would be if my best friend, the same guy I'm falling in love with, gives up all of his dreams about New York, and agrees to come to the same college as I go to, also agreeing to become a cheerleader and does something at every game that will show off how great his ass is so I can get all hot and bothered and find my inner Michael Jordan." Blaine may be the kindest, most supportive person Sam knew, but he was pretty sure Blaine would never agree to that. Sam was not particularly looking forward to getting back to that pressure.

 ** _Game 6: Monday_**

Sam was feeling good before the game. Sebastian's plan about talking with Santana worked perfectly. He and Brittany officially broke up. It was sad but ok at the same time.

Sue had had Blaine showing some people around the school that day, even though he didn't feel well, so he had not worn his uniform to school. Sam really didn't even know if he had a Blass problem anymore.

While Sam was in warm-ups for the game, Blaine walked into the gym.

Sam still had a Blass problem.

Midway through the first half Blaine bent over to pick up Kitty's pom poms.

Sam had 2 dunks and completed a spectacular behind the back pass on his way to scoring 38 points. McKinley won by 30.

 ** _Tuesday_**

No game that day, but that didn't mean Sam didn't have a Blass problem. Finn was trying to revive the Glee Club with a Diva-Off. Blaine had decided to "get his diva on ", as Unique called it, by going full-on Freddie Mercury. Sam was fine at first, when Blaine was _SITTING_ at the piano, then Blaine kicked out the stool and proceeded to start performing his "diva" moves ( _please no, please, no…yup, he's playing the air guitar. FUCK!_ ). Sam snuck a couple of pictures and sent them to Sebastian.

Sam: _Not just a Cheerio problem_

Seb: _Dude, you are so screwed. Thanks for the spank-bank material. KIDDING (unless you don't get off your ass and DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!). Got to go. Things getting interesting a Warbler practice._

 ** _Game 7: Wednesday_**

Blaine bent over at the waist during a coughing fit. He was really sick by this time.

Sam had a good game, nothing spectacular. He was more worried about Blaine than anything else. McKinley won by 6.

 ** _Thursday_**

Blaine was out sick. At the Student Council meeting, Tina and the other girls were able to push through their idea for a Sadie Hawkins Dance. Blaine had always shot down the idea.

 ** _Game 8: Friday_**

Blaine was still out sick. McKinley lost by 4.

Sam had not played well. He told everyone that he thought he was coming down with what Blaine had. They bought it.

When Sam got home, he tried calling Sebastian to tell him what happened, but got no answer. An hour later he got a text.

Seb: _GOT VOICEMAIL. ALL HELL BREAKING LOOSE AT DALTON! CAN'T TALK. TALK TO BLAINE. TELL HIM EVERYTHING. IT'S TIME!_

Sam _: Fine! I'll go see him tomorrow! Happy!_

Seb _: VERY! GOT TO GO!_

Sam didn't know exactly what Sebastian meant by "All hell breaking loose", but everything else the Warbler had said made sense. It was time. He needed to talk to Blaine. He had missed Blaine the last two days, and not just his ass. He missed seeing him, and talking to him, and hearing his laugh, the smell of raspberry hair gel and just being around the total awesomeness that was Blaine Devon Anderson.

The next morning Sam must have tried to talk himself out of going to Blaine's about ten times. However, around 10 a.m., Blaine sent him a text asking if Sam would come over. He needed to talk to Sam about something. Blaine also stated that he felt better, but not great, and that the doctor said he was not contagious.

No more chickening out. Sam grabbed his keys and headed for Blaine's.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Chapter Summary: When Sam goes to tell Blaine his secret, he finds out much more.

 ** _Secrets Revealed_**

When Sam entered Blaine's room an hour later, he found him sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard. Blaine was wearing a Dalton hoodie and had a blanket covering his lower body. The only reason Sam questioned things was that Blaine had not gelled his hair and was wearing his glasses. Sam wondered if Blaine didn't feel well enough to put himself together, or if he was trying to kill Sam with a whole new form of sexiness.

"Dude, are you feeling better? You look better, but you don't look like you."

"Yeah, thanks. I just got out of the shower and just felt like relaxing." Blaine picked up the blanket, motioning Sam to come over "Sam, can you come sit next to me? We have something to talk about."

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! He knows!_ Sam thought as he went to join Blaine on his bed. _Great he can't even look at me. Why does he keep staring at his hands?_

"Sam, why did you let Tina and the other girls approve a Sadie Hawkins Dance? I mean it was kind of obvious I didn't want one."

 _Huh?! OK, not what I was expecting_ "I don't know. I was worried about you and about basketball and the next thing I knew the motion had been carried. I'm really sorry Blaine. How did you know?"

"Tina called and asked me to the dance this morning."

 _THAT BITCH!_

"But I told her no."

 _WOOOOO HOOOOO!_

Sam did notice that Blaine still wouldn't look at him. Something was obviously going on.

Blaine let out a large breath and then started to talk softly but steadily "Sam, I'm going to tell you a story that very few people know outside of my parents and Cooper. Actually, the only person that knows the whole story is Wes Montgomery. A few other Warblers know bits and pieces. Kurt knows it happened but none of the actual details."

Blaine then proceeded to tell Sam about the Sadie Hawkins Dance that he attended at his first high school, and the attack that happened after. He explained about being in the hospital, the months of recovery and transferring to Dalton. He explained how he had become so withdrawn that no one, including Blaine, was sure if he would ever "be himself" again.

By this time, Sam was crying so hard that he had soaked Blaine's hoodie. Somehow he had found his head on Blaine's chest, as Blaine held him close. Sam knew how fucked-up it was and that he should be the one comforting Blaine, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

Blaine then went on to explain how, once he got to Dalton, Wes became his mentor and how he joined the Warblers. He then explained how when he first met Kurt he felt this uncontrollable need to help Kurt deal with his bullies. Sam knew the rest of the story from there.

The two boys sat in silence for what seemed like forever when Sam finally asked "Why did you tell me this?"

"I thought you had the right to know. It wasn't just the Sadie Hawkins Dance Sammy. I had been thinking about telling you for a while. The anniversary is coming up so it has been on my mind. You are the first person since Wes that I have trusted enough to tell everything. And yes, that includes Kurt."

"What happened to the guys that did it?"

"Nothing."

That got Sam going. He jumped off of the bed and started to pace back and forth in front of Blaine. "Nothing! What the fuck do you mean nothing?"

"Sam, I was unconscious when they found me and so was the guy I was with. If either of us had seen anything, neither of us remembered when we came to. There were no security cameras in that area and if there were any witnesses none came forward."

"Well, something is going to get done, because I'm going to find them and then I am going to kill them. No one does that to the guy I love and gets away with it!" _Oh, shit! Maybe Blaine didn't hear the whole 'guy I love' part._

Much to Sam's chagrin, Blaine had heard that part. Sam could tell by the way Blaine just sat and stared at him. Finally, Blaine picked up the blanket and motioned for Sam to come sit back down. They obviously weren't done talking.

Now was the time for Sam to stare at his own hands. He was scared to death, but after what Blaine had just told him, he knew Blaine had every right to hear what Sam was going to say.

Sam started off by thanking Blaine for being the best friend he had ever had and how he had loved him as a 'bro' for a quite a while. He then basically started from the beginning and the first time Sam saw Blaine in his Cheerio's uniform. He told Blaine about Blass and each of the Blass events that spurred on his super-star basketball abilities. He talked about all the things he began to see that made him love Blaine more, and not strictly as a bro or due to Blass. He talked about having to turn down all of the scholarship offers. He talked about his "Big Gay Freak-out" as why he married Brittany. He talked about losing last night's game.

Once Blaine was able to speak, he asked "Are you sure about this? I mean are you sure you have not talked yourself into something more when this is just an attraction to my ass in polyester pants? That sounds so weird."

Sam grabbed Blaine's hand "No, I'm really sure. I've had a friend that has helped me…"

"Wait, you have _TOLD_ someone about this? Who?"

In the smallest voice possible Sam said "Sebastian"

"SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN SMYTHE! Well, he has stared at my ass enough. If I think about it, it really kind of makes sense. Was he helpful?"

"Yeah, he's actually has been a pretty great friend through all of this. Promised to kick my ass if I hurt you. By the way, not to worry you, but something is going down at Dalton. I'm sure Sebastian will tell us what when he can. Now I have a question for you."

"What Sammy?"

"How do you feel about everything I just told you?"

"About my ass being responsible for the best basketball season in McKinley history or that you have feelings for me?"

"Let's start with the feelings."

"Sam, I have had a crush on you for a while now. I never let myself dream about it because I thought you could never return my feelings."

Sam smiled when he heard Blaine's answer. "Then I have one more question. Would you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me, as my date, not as my bro date? I know it won't take away the memories of your last dance, but I promise to keep away the scary people. Even if that is only Tina."

"Yes Sam, I would love to go with you" Blaine giggled. Yes, giggled.

Sam's smile got even bigger "I'd really love to kiss you right now but, even with as close as we've been, you are still sick and I really don't want your germs."

Blaine started to laugh "We could wait until after our first date."

Both boys just shook their heads and laughed some more.

Sam looked at Blaine "You know the guys are going to laugh when they hear our story."

"Oh, they can laugh all they want to about the non-stereotypical jock/cheerleader romance. You just can't say a word about my ass being the team's good luck charm."

"Come on B. It's a great story."

"Fine. If the team wins the state championship then you can tell the story. At the 10 year reunion."

 **Ten Years Later**

Sam looked across the room until his eyes locked with Blaine's. Blaine knew exactly what he wanted, so he just smiled and nodded his head yes.

"Hey guys, did I ever tell you what it was that made me play so well?"

"You mean your husband?" asked Ryder "Not hard to figure out when he was gone during the only game we lost that season."

"I will have you know that it was not my husband" corrected Sam "It was my husband's ass."


	5. Bonus: What Happened at Dalton

Chapter Summary: Sam and Blaine were waiting for Sebastian to tell them what was going on at Dalton

 ** _Bonus: What Happened at Dalton_**

About an hour after Blaine and Sam had their talk, Blaine's mom knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your movie boys, but this envelope just came for the both of you."

"The both of us? Are you sure mom?" Blaine asked as he took the envelope from his mom.

"That's what the delivery man said. Now do the two of you need anything?"

Both boys politely declined and then Blaine opened the envelope as soon as his mother was gone. In it was a wrapped gift and three other envelopes. All of them were numbered in the order they should be opened. Sam's name was on the gift and Blaine's was on the envelopes so they guessed that was meant to explain who should open which item.

The first item to open was an envelope. Blaine opened it to find a letter which he was instructed to read aloud.

 _Dear Sammy (and you too Blaine),_

 _I hope by the time you get this you have FINALLY told Blaine about your feelings. If not, oops, sorry (not), come back after you've talked. OK, back now? Good. So Blaine, I suppose Sam has told you that there has been something going on here at Dalton, especially with the Warblers. I'm not going to go into everything, but let's just say that last night, after a military coup, we got back on the right track._

 _Sam I have enjoyed working with you the last few weeks. Remember what I said about Blaine. I have enclosed a gift for the two of you on what I am sure is the beginning of your epic romance._

 _Love, Sebastian_

"Well, he was pretty sure of himself."

"Duh, he's Sebastian. Now Sam, you are supposed to open the gift."

Sam opened the gift and found a copy of the current year's National Show Choir Rules and Regulations. Sam opened to the marked page and read the highlighted section.

 **Rule 28 Subsection C Paragraph 1**

 ** _Any National Show Choir Championship winning team will receive an automatic bid to the following year's Regional competition, as long as at least half of the team's current members were members of the previous year's championship team._**

Blaine and Sam just looked at each other. How did Mr. Schue not know this? Then they began to think out loud.

Sam started "Me"

"Me"

"Britt"

"Artie"

"Tina"

"Sugar"

"Joe. That's 7 out of 12. More than half. Oh wow! OK! You're supposed to open envelope three."

Blaine opened the envelope and just stared at the paper inside.

"What?" asked Sam, barely able to contain himself "What is it?"

A stunned Blaine looked at Sam "It is the schedule for Regionals in March. We are scheduled to perform at 2:30. Wait, there is a note here at the bottom. "This time make sure it is a fair fight. Open envelope 4."

Blaine handed the schedule to Sam so he could open the last envelope. Inside that envelope was a $500 gift certificate to Breadstix.

Blaine and Sam smiled at each other and at the same time said "Marley". Then they pulled out their phones. They had a lot of calls to make. The first being to their friend Sebastian.

 **Note:** I had dropped hints throughout the story that something was going on at Dalton. However, the reason wound up not fitting into the story. Thus the purpose of the Bonus. It was easier than going back and rewriting. Unlike the actual Glee writers, I didn't want to start a promising storyline just to drop it without explanation.

 **Note** : It never made sense to me how the New Directions were given the Warbler's spot after they had been disqualified at Sectionals.


	6. Bonus: All about that Blass

Summary: Blaine wants this so badly for Sam that he would go to hell to make sure he gets it

 ** _Bonus: All about that Blass_**

 _"I am going to hell" Blaine told himself. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but it was for Sam so that made it ok. Right? Maybe? Nope, he was going to hell._

It started not long after Sam and Blaine became boyfriends. Blaine knew that Sam had what he called a "Blass" problem when he played basketball, so Blaine tried to help him out. Whenever it looked like the team needed a little extra help, Blaine would make sure that he would do something to show off his ass.

The problem was every time he did something, he had to do something bigger the next time to get Sam's attention. Sam was literally taking Blaine's ass for granted and Blaine was out of ideas. So, even though Blaine expressly forbade Sam from telling anyone about Blass, Blaine went ahead and told Brittany and Kitty. He did most of his dances and stunts with those two so they should be the most helpful. Once they stopped laughing at him they got to work on ways Blaine could show off his ass-et.

Everything worked great. Between the three of them they could always think of something to do when needed. In fact, everything worked so well that the Titans made it to the State Championship game for the first time in school history. All of McKinley was excited. All of McKinley except Sam.

Sam was panicked. What happened if he couldn't play like he had been playing? What if now was the time that the Blass magic ended? Blaine tried everything, and he meant everything, he could think of to help Sam relax and just concentrate on the game itself. Some things, yeah those things, helped for a while but Blaine knew he needed a Blass plan for the game, and it was going to have to be BIG.

Blaine, along with Kitty and Brittany, started forming the plan the minute after the Titans won the semi-final game. While they had had an idea, they had no idea how they were going execute it. They had 73 hours to figure it out.

The most important part of the plan was that Sam had to see it happen and not for just a couple of seconds like during a normal time out. However, for any extended periods of down time, the teams went back to the locker room. Blaine remembered that the baskets were on collapsible poles. If one were to go down, it would take time to set it back up because all of the measurements would have to be perfect. He just didn't know how to get that done. Kitty said she would handle it. "Good" Blaine told himself "One less thing to feel guilty about."

That is how Blaine found himself here at the Boy's State Championship Basketball Game, getting ready to confirm his one-way ticket to hell. Well, technically what he was about to do was not CHEATING. Yup, keep telling yourself that Anderson.

It was the start of the 4th quarter and McKinley was down by 10. They had all played great, but the other team was the defending state champions and seemed to have an answer for everything they tried to do. It was time for the Cheerios to unleash their secret weapon. Kitty gave a signal and whatever she had done to sabotage the basket worked because it slowly started to come down. Event staff was able to get to it quickly, but announced that it would take a few minutes to set up while they made sure that all the measurements were exact.

Since Sue couldn't (or refused to) be there, Blaine went to the man running the championships and asked if he would like the National Champion Cheerios to entertain the crowd while they waited. The man couldn't say yes fast enough. Blaine may be going to hell, but the plan that was sending him there was working perfectly.

All of the Cheerios quickly took off their uniforms. Every single one of them had been wearing tight red booty shorts and white tank tops underneath them (Well, Blaine had tight red booty sorts and a white man's tank top. He refused to call it by the more popular term.) The squad then put themselves in formation in the middle of the court. Blaine made sure Sam had a bird's-eye view of Blass as Brittany signaled for the music to start.

 _because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass_

Well, that got everyone's attention. Everyone was singing and dancing along, even if it wasn't the most appropriate song for a "family friendly" environment. The Cheerios changed the formation a bit, ensuring that Blaine was standing directly in front of Sam for the next part. The next part wasn't actually a dance but was part of an exercise routine from Sue's failed "Sue 90x" routine. There would be lots and lots of Blass.

 _Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it _(Oh Blaine shook it, shook it) _like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom _(Blaine threw in a couple extra booty thrusts for good measure) _that all the boys chase  
All the right junk in all the right places _(Sam had to sit back down when Blaine spanked his own ass right after that line)

The rest of the routine went great. Everyone loved it and it took up just the right amount of time. Blaine, Kitty and Brittany huddled together as the game was about to restart. They hoped that they had given Sam, and the rest of the team, enough Blass to push them through.

The other team went to throw the ball inbounds. Sam jumped in front of the pass, stole the ball, dribbled it to the other team's basket and dunked the ball. Blaine and the girls cheered.

Thirty minutes later there was hugging and kissing and lots of confetti. The McKinley Boys Basketball team were State Champs! It took a little bit for Sam and Blaine to find each other, but when they did they held on tight. This, basketball and cheerleading, was what brought them together. It would always be special to them.

"Blaine, I'm in love with you" Sam said in Blaine's ear.

"I'm in love with you too Sammy" Blaine returned.

They had said 'I love you' to each other a hundred times, but this was different. There was no 'bros' or 'best friends' or even 'Blam'. They were just two boys that were in love with each other. Blaine told himself that if he did wind up going to hell it was ok, for that moment in Sam's arms was pure heaven.

Note: Yes, Blaine's "performance" in front of Sam is a blatant homage (I own nothing Glee because if I did there would have been Blam kisses!) to Blaine's green booty short scene in Episode 4x20 _Lights Out._

 _All about that bass:_ Kadish, Kevin; Trainor, Meghan 2015


End file.
